Owl
Owl This is a character by Guava. Please don't edit him without my permission. This is a character for the special, hybrid-making contest. If kissing counts as mature content, then that is present in this page. 'Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions! Thank you! Owl is a hybrid, a nervous, aloof, frowning, intelligent hybrid who is afraid of talking with anyone or interacting with anyone, holding up a sort of a shield for his emotions, creating a shield that prevents anyone from hurting him. He is of MudWing and IceWing descent, and is almost ashamed of this fact, hiding it from everyone. ''We're not in love We share no stories. '''a p p e a r a n c e Owl's appearance is nearly the thing he is afraid of most. He is of rather normal height and stature for a dragon, not standing out for either of the two tribes he is a part of. He has the similar thicker scales for that of a MudWing, yet a build that makes one think of a rather thin-looking IceWing. He looks neither IceWing nor MudWing but falls somewhere in between, a nature of himself that he despises. His scales are a tan color, though on the underside of his wings he has a speckle of robins-egg blue that he tries his hardest to conceal. He is ashamed of his neither MudWing nor IceWing color, and due to this fact he hunches a significant amount and tries to fold his wings inside so that many don't notice him. He tries his hardest not to be the standard introverted dragonet that wishes for attention but genuinely is nervous about the way he appears to other dragons. The most striking feature about Owl is his eyes. They are a deep blue color, that, alongside the harsh glare constantly held with it, creates a rather intimidating aura for the hybrid despite his rather small size. The expression usually gracing his face is almost always miserable, his face guarded by an emotional sort of mask that makes him appear as he wishes to appear: someone in the background. He rarely smiles, a frown usually working its way down his snout. Just something in your eyes. Don't be afraid 'p e r s o n a l i t y' Owl is known to be an aloof hybrid, choosing to stand off to the side whenever any social activity is presented. He has been described by some rather blunt classmates as a "loner", due to the fact that he most often chooses to spend his time alone, by himself, doing whatever he must in order to pass by in school without being too noticeable, or, generally, without socially interacting with any dragonet. As implied earlier, Owl is an extreme introvert and has displayed a significant amount of quirks about himself that he chooses to hide from the others, such as his few tangible elements of sentimental value as well as his odd habits. Owl is, despite the unfortunate stereotypes for a MudWing that he himself despises, exceedingly intelligent in the academic and strategical sense, though has proven not to be so very socially so. He has displayed a startling and avid attention in relation to reading, having a minor goal to read every single scroll provided to him at Jade Mountain Academy. His academic success grew to the point at which he would genuinely engage in social interactions with his teachers and them alone. Later on, the lonely hybrid learned that his history teacher was actually one of the best friends he had ever had. Owl likes to read other dragons at school and analyze them, though they rarely notice him. He often sits in the corner and watches from his distance, and has noticed multiple odd things around Jade Mountain Academy, such as the general mood of the place, the surprising secret passages around school, and the general way that dragons acted. He watched what dragons who were constantly so sociable around other dragons were like when they were alone, he watched the introverted dragonets interact with the extroverted ones, he watched and often wished he had somewhat of a social life at school. Which, it is evident, that he did not. Take me through the night Fall into the darkside 'h i s t o r y' Owl hatched from an egg that appeared "interesting" to almost any dragon at first glance. It appeared to have a tan base, yet was speckled with small spots of pale blue, similarly to a robin's egg. His first memory related to that of learning how to fly. The way he unfurled his tiny, pale brown wings and tentatively leapt off of the ground, and how she would catch him whenever he fell. He remembered her speaking quietly yet seriously, insisting, "My dear son, you must learn this ... in case, in case anything happens, you see. You must learn." Owl took this in and heeded her words, though confused on why this was so very important. Yet he did as she said, and, through multiple failures and bruises, he learned. He learned as the wind lifted him up and how he could fly alongside it rather than against it, and the affects it may have had when the currents were against him rather than when he was flying in its direction. However, during the deathly War of the SandWing Succession, his parents insisted upon fighting. They strongly believed in Blister as the dragon queen, and turned out to be fighting their own tribe. Leaving Owl in a cave near the Claws of Clouds Mountains, they warned him, "If anyone comes in here searching for anything, including you, fly away as fast as you can. Is this clear?" Owl nodded in fear. Only a day later, while Owl was nervously prowling about his cave with his heart thumping, he heard a loud knocking on the cave door. All of his parents' warnings came rushing back into his head. Don't open the door. Be wary of any dragon besides us. You don't know who you can trust nowadays. ''And so, Owl heeded their warnings, refusing to allow anyone to enter. He did not speak nor yell to them, just sat in a small corner of his cave and waited for the pounding to stop. It never did. As the pounding on the door stopped and the "kicking it down" began, Owl knew he had to get away. He was afraid to leave his parents, his home, afraid to leave them to such a fate that he could not be there for, that he could not do anything for, but his parents' warnings echoed louder than ever inside Owl's mind, and, using his newly acquired flying skills, leapt out the window and flapped his wings harder than ever away. Away from the torturous banging. Away from his parents. Away from their incoming deaths. The shame came faster than ever. It was the act of a coward. Owl resided where he thought he might be able to pass through due to his appearance: the MudWing Kingdom. He hoped that perhaps the queen may pardon him for his hybrid ancestry, and the MudWings might accept him into one of their families. His prayers were answered, though not exactly in the way he would have liked. He was randomly landed with a new MudWing group of siblings that despised him for his naturally cold scales and IceWing instincts, and he just ''couldn't ''understand MudWing custom ... it didn't exactly work for him. Eager to leave the MudWing kingdom and fulfill his dream and his parents' dream for him: for him to learn as much as he could, Owl managed to find discarded scrolls, studied as hard as he could, and begged the queen to let him admit himself into Jade Mountain Academy. Reluctantly, she agreed, and Owl was granted admission. The first day of school ... the young hybrid felt so desperately out of place that he didn't know what to do. Everyone looked at him and his unusual appearance as though he didn't belong, but this time, his father's advice echoed through his mind. ''My son, life will be difficult, but we must deal with it. Life will provide obstacles for us and dragons will be despicable in your life, but you are above that, my dear. You are above that. ''Nervously, Owl heeded his father's advice and pushed himself back from the social interactions of the students around him. Despite the fact that his scale-coloration seemed to disagree with this new mission, Owl managed to succeed becoming invisible. Becoming a shadow in the background, someone who no one noticed nor particularly cared about. That was how Owl functioned most of his life. Until the newest student arrived. She was bold, loud, social, energetic, ''happy ... everything that Owl wasn't. He hated her already, and insisted upon keeping his distance from her. This isn't right. She's not ... normal. I should just stay away.. However, this was not the best train of thought, as she was not accepting this fact. Ribbon constantly impressed herself upon him, taking up every opportunity to "soften" the young hybrid as she saw fit. She would constantly laugh, tell jokes, and even, in more serious moments, discussed herself. Those were the moments Owl valued most. For, as he spent more and more time with the RainWing dragonet, he began to enjoy her company incessantly, though those were words that would never come out of his mouth. In those moments, Ribbon described her childhood ... and Owl felt even closer with her. She revealed to him that she was a hybrid as well, one that tried her hardest to disguise her SeaWing heritage, emphasize her RainWing descent, and one that was lucky that she looked so similarly to a RainWing. Owl learned that the young girl that he was beginning to open up to was a girl that was present during the time of the War of the SandWing Succession, and that she had promised her parents that she would honor them no matter what the cost was. And she wasn't fulfilling that goal now. In fact, she was doing quite the opposite. Suddenly, her overly bubbly and energetic personality that had constantly seemed unnatural to Owl now made sense. During those moments, Ribbon smiled at him and claimed that he looked like the one dragon who could understand her. She had chosen him because he was a hybrid. Because he reminded her of himself. And then, before he knew it, the words were spilling out. Spilling out about himself, about his parents, what they had told him, the way the war had impacted his life so terribly that he nearly wanted to scream. Before he could guard himself, he told her about the way he was constantly so introverted and guarded just because he wasn't treated well by dragons from his tribe that despised him for his mixed ancestry and how he was afraid of everyone noticing this. He told her about his feelings for the dragons at Jade Mountain, and how they were constantly the same. The same dragons were was constantly pretending to be so weak and awkward, sad and terrified just so that they could receive sympathetic attention. It simply set Owl's teeth on edge. But most of all, he told her about his feelings for her. "You're more than my friend, Ribbon. I ... don't exactly know how to say this. But I love you, and I know you don't love me, and I'm sorry for everything because-" But he couldn't finish, because her snout was already pressed against his. The shadows know me Let's leave the world behind 'a b i l i t i e s' Owl was a dragon that wanted ''more than ever to believe he had the physical and mental strength of most of the classmates around him, but found that he wasn't like them. Up until he met Ribbon, he tried to disguise these secret abilities he had, due to the fact that they were either considered the traits of someone too concerned with their books vs. dragons, or were unnatural traits for his hybrid self. * '''T H I C K E R S C A L E S : '''Owl, due to his MudWing heritage, has scales that are less protective than the regular MudWing yet are stronger than the average dragon. These scales have only proven to create small protection for the hybrid, causing him to curse himself for his "bad luck". * '''F I R E : '''Owl can breathe fire when warm enough, though the fire he breathes is not the strong sort of fire provided by tribes such as SkyWings, NightWings, SandWings, or even most MudWings, which disappoints him sincerely. Due to his IceWing heritage, his fire is less warm than it should be. It can burn dragons, yet in large amounts cannot kill, merely injure. * '''A C A D E M I C I N T E L L I G E N C E : '''Owl, despite being socially awkward and unsure of himself, has proven exceedingly academically intelligent and has been quite a favorite of the number of teachers at Jade Mountain. Owl has just the right amount of motivation, intellect, and mindset that makes him so academically creative and smart. * '''C R E A T I V I T Y : '''Though Owl hides his creative element, he enjoys and is wonderful at writing poetry and scrolls that he reads to himself or those he cares for (despite the fact that few dragons exist that he truly ''does care for). He has shown multiple creative aspects throughout his mind and has displayed ideas and suggestions different from the norm that cause one to infer how truly creative his mind may be. I see it, let's feel it While we're still young and fearless 't r i v i a' * Owl enjoys music and playing instruments, though he has never had any musical talent whatsoever. * He loves writing poetry (as mentioned earlier). * After learning more about the SandWing queens, he respected Princess Burn most of all, due to the fact that she wasn't constantly plotting. * Despite never having met her, he despises Queen Coral and all of her decisions. * He is ambidextrous. * Owl is known to talk to himself. * He wears a small silver armband, the only remaining artifact he has to remember his IceWing father. Beneath the sky As black as diamonds 'r e l a t i o n s h i p s' * R I B B O N : Owl cannot describe the feelings he has for this hybrid. Originally, he despised the girl, thinking her much too extroverted, annoying, and standard just like anyone else. However, as she insisted he become her friend, he began to slowly open up to her, and she revealed multiple facts about herself that made her seem more serious, realistic, and a poor dragon that was simply trying to hide her hybrid identity and hoping no one would notice. He loves Ribbon, the first dragon he has loved since the incident where he never saw his parents again. * H I S P A R E N T S : Owl adored his parents for the small time he saw and interacted with him. They were the ones who taught him many of the morals and advice he holds true today, and remembers them fondly, as well as holds utmost anger for those warriors in the war that had slain the ones he held dear to his heart. No secrets worth keeping So fool me like I'm dreaming 's o n g s / p l a y l i s t' *''Darkside'' - Alan Walker ft. Au/Ra & Tomine Harket: *''Let Me Down Slowly'' - Alec Benjamin: *''She's So High'' - Tal Bachman: Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Guavagirl)